Yugioh 5D's JCRZ Season 1 The Introductions
by CodeJCRZ024
Summary: 17 year old JCR lives in Neo Domino City. He has an unknown problem with Sector Security, but that's not the main plot of the story. JCR meets new people, people he wished he never met, and old friends.


Original Creator of Yu-Gi-Oh: Kazuki Takahashi

YGO 5D's JCRZ Season 1: The Introductions

-Prologue-

Today, in Neo Domino City, a heavy white fog covers the city. The fog hides the tall buildings that sleep silently within this large city. At a particular location within in it all where the residential area is, a teenager emerges from the front door of his house. Starting from the top he has somewhat spiky (not too spiky) hair that is brown, has blue eyes, and right now has a tried look on his face. He wears a slightly worn blue denim jacket with a light gray undershirt, his body size is more on the bulky side, rather than slim. On his legs he wears blue jeans that are a darker shade of blue than his jacket, with white tennis shoes with a secondary design of red on the bottoms. And what he wears on his left arm is a KC (Kaiba Corporation) Standard Duel Disk with the duel blade split in half in the middle showing it is in standby mode with a deck inserted into it.

As he turns right from exiting his house he approaches what seems to be a garage next to his house. The teenager reaches into his pocket and pulls out a key that he inserts into a key hole in the front door, turns it, and then slips the key back into his pocket. He turns the knob of the large garage door and easily lifts it up, but when he does a black monster from inside jumps on top of the teenager and proceeds to uncontrollably lick his face, slightly messing up his hair.

"Jeez, I should have seen this coming." The teenager said as if this has happened a hundred times.

He then pushes the unknown entity out the way and stood up and looked at it. It appears to be a German shepherd dog with big smile on its face with its "licking" weapon out in attack position.

The teenager then proceeds to walk into the garage with the dog following him and in the center of the garage there appears to be a dark blue alpha frame duel runner with a feather part attached to the back end on each side. He approaches and takes a seat on the motorbike and begins to equip his duel disk to it. The duel disk then proceeds to switch to a duel position to fit the compatibility test for the duel runner. He then turns on the duel runner and the duel screen turns on showing a type of a main menu. And on that main menu the teenager's eyes grow large when he sees the time. The time on the duel runner says…8:00A.M!

"Huh?" He blurts out dumbfounded. "This isn't good."

Then without thinking and forgetting to put on a helmet he rams his foot on the drive pedal and flies out of the garage and enters the road making a sharp turn left. The fog makes it difficult for him to see and he's going way too fast on this road, but when he tries to slow down he hits the back of what seems to be a duel runner. Not just any duel runner, a Sector Security Duel Runner!

"What the hell" The cop yelled after being rammed into in the back. Regaining control of his duel runner he looked into his side mirror and saw the delinquent on his blue duel runner and yelled back at him. "Hey it's you, that JCR kid. What do you think you're doing?"

The teenager apparently named after his initials replied with. "By the sound of your voice you're Dean"

"Good memory kid." Dean said. "But this time I'll lock you up in jail for sure."

"Sorry, but I'm late for the first day of school," JCR explained.

"Well too bad kid, it just sucks to be you," Dean said. "Instead of just giving you a ticket I'll force you to play a children's card game with me and when I win the card game I'll get to lock you up in jail for good."

"And if I win you let this whole incident drop," JCR yelled back at him.

"Whatever kid, that isn't going to happen this time." Dean said. He then activated duel mode.

**JCR 8000LP Dean 8000LP**

Dean took the lead and yelled. "I'm going first, draw! I set a monster card and a card face-down." As he placed the cards onto his duel disk a horizontal and a vertical card behind it appeared next to his duel runner. He then finished his turn saying. "I end my turn."

"Alright!" JCR yelled out as he drew a card from his deck. "I activate the Field Spell: Necrovalley!"

A slot opened up on his duel disk and then he slid the card into it. The slot then closed. The field's response to the card's activation was that everything in the fog was tinted orange as if it was the evening.

"And now I summon Gravekeeper's Assailant in attack position!" JCR said placing the card on his duel disk.

A Black Cloaked monster with a long knife jumped right next to JCR's duel runner running in mid-air as if it was it was running with the duel runner's speed (ATK1500/DEF1500/*4).

"Now since I have Necrovalley on the field, all Gravekeeper's monsters gain 500 attack and defense points." The Assailant's attack and defense then rose by 500. (ATK2000/DEF2000/*4). "Attack his face-down monster!" JCR declared.

The monster began running towards the face-down monster on Dean's field. However, his card flipped face-up and then the Assailant got knocked back.

**JCR 7900LP Dean 8000LP**

"What was that?" JCR said confused.

"You hit my Gladiator Beast Hoploumus!" Dean replied. Now getting a better look of the card there was a large rhino with heavy armor on the field with hexagon like shields in the air surrounding it (ATK700/DEF2100/*4).

"Fine then."JCR said. "I'll just go to Main Phrase 2 and-"

Dean interrupted. "Before you go any further I'm going to activate my monster's effect. Sense it was attacked I can return it to my deck to special summon another Gladiator Beast monster from my deck besides another copy of itself and I choose Gladiator Beast Spartacus!"

As Dean took his current monster off of his duel disk it also disappeared from the field. Then after sliding the card into his deck another card slid out. He pulled it out and played it onto the field. Then from where Hoploumus stood a humanoid dinosaur monster with loose but heavy looking armor with an axe for a weapon appeared (ATK2200/DEF1600/*5).

Dean began speaking again. "Sense Gladiator Beast Spartacus was special summoned by the effect of another Gladiator Beast's effect his effect allows me to select a Gladiator Beast equip spell card from my deck and add it to my hand; and I choose Gladiator Beast Battle Halberd." The card then slid out of his deck and he added it to his hand.

"Okay, back to me."JCR said. "I'll set two S/T cards and end my turn." He concluded by sliding two cards into the bottom slots of his duel disk.

"My turn!"Dean said drawing a card. "I summon Gladiator Beast Darius!" Then a humanoid like horse with armor on appeared next to Spartacus (ATK1700/DEF300/*4). "I'll also play Gladiator Beast Battle Halberd and equip it to Spartacus."A giant axe appeared in front of Spartacus, he then threw down the axe he was holding and grabbed the one that appeared in front of him. Dean then commanded. "Spartacus attack Gravekeeper's Assailant!" Spartacus then tackled into the assailant and then chopped him open with the axe and then he was destroyed.

**JCR 7700LP Dean 8000LP**

"Now Gladiator Beast Battle Halberd's effect activates." Dean said. "At the end of damage step I can destroy one S/T card and I choose Necrovalley."

"What!" JCR spouted out. Spartacus then raised its axe in the air and then the surrounding orange tint of the fog turned back into the original white color it once was.

"Darius, attack directly!" Dean told the monster. Darius reacted by tackling into JCR's duel runner, knocking him off balance a little although it was just a hologram so there was no real conflict.

**JCR 6000LP Dean 8000LP**

"On Main Phrase 2." Dean said. "I'm going to perform a Contact Fusion with Gladiator Beast Spartacus and Gladiator Beast Darius to Fusion Summon Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz!" The two monsters then got sucked into a purple warp hole and then came out as a large heavily armored gladiator with a large axe (ATK2600/DEF1500/*7).

"My fusion material monsters are sent back to my deck. Now Gladiator Beast Battle Halberd's other effect activates. If the equipped Gladiator monster returns to the deck and this card is sent to the graveyard, I can send this card to my hand from the graveyard."He then put the card back into his hand. Then he said. "I end my turn."

JCR then drew a card from his deck. "I summon Gravekeeper's Descendant."A young blond haired man wearing black clothes, holding a staff in his hand with a tan jumped next to JCR's duel runner (ATK1500/DEF1200/*4).

"I activate my trap card Rite of Spirit, which allows me to special summon one Gravekeeper's monster from my graveyard and I choose Gravekeeper's Assailant."As the trap card flipped face-up on the field the Assailant jumped out of the card next to the Descendant. "I activate Gravekeeper's Descendant's effect; I can tribute one Gravekeeper's monster in my control to destroy one of your cards. I tribute the Assailant to destroy Gaiodiaz!"

"What?!" Dean yelled. The Descendant then turned the Assailant into some sort of dark energy ball using his staff and then shot it at Gaiodiaz destroying it.

JCR then declared. "The Descendant will attack you directly." "I don't think so!" Dean interrupted. A face-down card flipped face up revealing a trap card. "I activate my trap Dimensional Prison! This'll banish your attacking monster."

"Nope, I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit." JCR replied revealing a trap card that flipped face-up. "I pay 1000LP to negate the activation of your trap there."

**JCR 5000LP**

"Okay then as I was saying earlier the Descendant will attack you directly." JCR finished saying. The blond robed gravekeeper shot a dark energy blast at Dean's duel runner.

**Dean 6500LP**

JCR then continued his turn saying. "Main Phrase 2 I set a card and end my turn." He then slid the card face-down into the appropriate slot.

"My turn." Dean drew a card. "I play Gladiator Beast Respite." The spell card then appeared on the field. "I return two Gladiator Beast cards from my hand to the deck to draw three cards."

He did just that and then placed a monster card on his duel disk. "I summon Gladiator Beast Samnite." Then a humanoid tiger dressed similar to Spartacus armed with a shield and a small sword appeared next to Dean. "I play Gladiator Beast Battle Halberd and equip it to Gladiator Beast Samnite. Attack Gravekeeper's Descendant!"

"Hold it, I activate my Dimensional Prison." JCR said as the card flipped face up. His monster then ran into the dimension, never to return.

"No! I set two cards and end my turn."He said doing what he said.

JCR drew a card and then slid it into the S/T slot. "I play Heavy Storm to destroy all of your spell and trap cards. "W-Wait what?!" Dean said not too happy. Then a huge hurricane came rushing in all of a sudden and all of the set S/T cards (more specifically Dean's) were all lifted by it and then destroyed.

"Now, I tribute the Descendant to summon Gravekeeper's Visionary." JCR said taking the card he tribute off of his duel disk and into the graveyard and then put the new card on. As that happened the Descendant turned into a white ball and turned into a gravekeeper with armor and wears an Anubis helmet (ATK2000/DEF1800/*7).

"Hey that card has seven stars and you only tribute one monster." Dean complained.

"His effect enables one tribute if it's a Gravekeeper's monster." JCR explained. "Also this card gains 200 attack for each Gravekeeper's card in my graveyard and that's two so he gains 400 attack (ATK2400/DEF1800/*7). Attack him!" The gravekeeper then jumped in the air and kicked Dean not harming him of course besides his LP.

**Dean 4100 LP**

"I end my turn."JCR concluded.

"My turn." Dean drew a card. "I set a monster and end my turn."

JCR drew a card starting his turn. "I summon Gravekeeper's Assailant." The familiar black cloaked assailant appeared onto the field next to the Visionary (ATK1500/DEF1500/*4). 'The Visionary will attack your monster!" The Gravekeeper then ran over to the card and it flipped face up and a Gladiator Beast Hoplomus jumped out to defend. However Gravekeeper's Visionary busted right through it with a solid punch destroying the monster. "The Assailant will attack you directly." JCR declared. The Assailant then proceeded with the attack.

**Dean 2600LP**

Then JCR said. "I end my turn."

"My turn…" Dean said drawing a card. "I'll set a monster and an S/T and end my turn."

JCR then drew card. "I summon the Descendant and activate his effect." The blond haired Gravekeeper appeared on the field once again. "I'll tribute the Assailant with the Descendant's effect to destroy your S/T card!"

The Descendant turned the Assailant back into an energy ball and shot it at his face-down S/T which just happened to be a Mirror Force.

Gravekeeper's Visionary (ATK2600/DEF1800/*7)

"Time to play risk it. Gravekeeper's Descendant attack his facedown monster." JCR commanded. He then made another energy ball out of air with his staff and shot it at his face-down monster. It flipped face-up and it was a Gladiator Beast Laquari(ATK1800/DEF400/*4) and it was destroyed by it.

"Gravekeeper's Visionary finish the duel!" JCR yelled. The monster then preformed a downward kick on Dean's duel runner.

**Dean 0LP**

Dean then yelled. "God Dammit!"

JCR looked back at Dean's duel runner disappeared in the fog behind him.

"Now that that is over with I can focus to getting to school." JCR said turning on a map on the monitor of his duel runner so he would know where to go next in the fog. He looked up and the fog is lifting and a school can be seen dead ahead.

-Prologue End-

First Chapter: School, the Start of Something


End file.
